One of Us
by She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Sane
Summary: Set after HBP and the final battle. Dark things are happening and Harry seems to be in the middle of it. Who is betraying who? Oneshot songfic. Rated for language.


Right, here's a song-fic my muse dragged up, even though I'm supposed to be writing Twisted Realities.

The song is called One Of Us and it's from The Lion King Two.

Italics represent an even that happened in the past. Lines from the song are bolded.

I don't like the quality of this fic, though I like the idea of it. I'm hoping I got the balance of explaining what happens without losing the mood right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Lion King.

I'm a little nervous about this as it's the first shot I've written in some time. Reviews with suggestions would be useful please.

**One Of Us**

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_That was all it had taken._

_Two words._

_And Ginny was gone._

_Four more and Ron and Hermione followed._

**Deception**

"There he is!" Harry jumped up, startled, from his crouched position in the dark corner of Hogsmeade.

"It's Harry Potter!"

Shit, they'd found him. He knew it hadn't been safe. He'd been set up. Damn Snape. Damn him to Hell. He should have known never to trust him.

Harry sprang to his feet, alarmed as a jet of green light hit the bricks two inches to the left of his head. He'd thought Aurors still weren't allowed to use unforgivables. Obviously that had changed along with the Minister. He couldn't let himself get hit. It would mean he had lost and the long years of suffering were for nothing.

Sprinting down the alley, Harry could sense the Aurors getting closer. Three days of no food had meant that Harry wasn't in his best physical condition. Glancing behind him, Harry had a split second to make his decision …

"Impedimenta!" Harry slashed his wand through the air, a trick he'd learnt in the Inferi cave with Dumbledore, halting the first five of the ten Aurors. That would have to do. Ignoring the shocked stares of the few passers by, Harry darted down a side street, before he took a left turn. Vaulting over the style, Harry could perceive that if he ran all the way he would be safe, as long as they didn't discover his hiding place … No, they shouldn't discover it. Sirius had hidden there, and they'd never found him. Granted, he was more sought after than Sirius, but there was still only little chance of finding him there.

**Disgrace**

_He pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly as he rose. He knew this was it. They'd had their fun with him. Voldemort still wanted to defeat a relatively healthy Harry Potter. That much was evident by the fact that Harry was still conscious._

_But Voldemort, apparently, could learn from his mistakes. There was no portkey to get him out of there this time. And he was inside. No hint of his surroundings. No way of escape. Everywhere he looked there was a Death Eater, staring at him with their eyes that lusted for blood and screams._

_Without his wand Harry knew he was helpless and that any combat with the Dark Lord would end in his immediate death. It wasn't supposed to end this way, Harry told himself. Both were supposed to have their wands and be at the end of a bloody battle, having duelled man to man for hours. Harry was not supposed to be been overpowered by the sheer force of numbers and be tortured for hours before being dragged to Voldemort without any way to defend himself._

_Harry briefly closed his eyes for a second, trying to figure a way out of the situation. Still shaking violently he stumbled over his own feet into the impenetrable row of Death Eaters, just as he had all those years ago in the graveyard._

_But this time it was different. This time he wasn't a scared schoolboy. This time he took the opportunity to throw all his strength into punching the Death Eater in the stomach and snatching his wand away before anyone else in the room could blink._

_Dodging a stunner, Harry span around to face Voldemort, and knowing this would be the only chance he got, hissed the two words that had haunted his life since the Halloween of 1981._

**Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
**

"_Ginny, please..." Nothing. No reply. Harry knew she was in there. "He's gone now. Gone. I … I can go back to my life. And you're part of it! Please." A door slamming shut. "I need you! I love you!" _

_No reply. Ignoring Ron and Hermione, Harry Apparated away from the Burrow and slammed the door of his new cottage hidden away in the Welsh countryside. A tense minute of silence before Harry threw himself onto his bed, his shoulders shaking and face paling as his eyes glazed over whilst the pain in his scar increased again._

**Deception (An outrage!)**

He had to go faster, even though his head was throbbing. He knew he'd be given the Kiss if he were caught. He'd survived too long. Against all obstacles. He wasn't going to let himself fail now. He forced himself not to shudder as he scrambled through the dense undergrowth. The yells and curses of the Aurors growing fainter as they struggled through the unfamiliar route up the mountain.

**Disgrace (For shame!)**

Would they really give him the Kiss? After the Dementors had aided The Dark Side in the war. Did they still even have control of the beasts? Or perhaps it was worse. If Aurors were licensed for unforgivables, then what would be stopping someone casting Avada Kedavra on him and saying that he died in Azkaban? No … he couldn't let that happen.

In the blink of an eye Harry's foot had caught on a root, his mind too busy with the concept of his future. He swore coarsely as his arm hit a rock and his wand was jolted out of his hand. He didn't want to be caught. He couldn't let himself. Surrendering himself to an almost hysterical panic, he began to struggle free, his clothing getting caught in thorns as he scrambled to get away from the Aurors, trying to ignore the pounding of his head.

"Crucio!" The pain hadn't even hit by the time he realised that his luck had finally run out.

**He asked for trouble the moment he came.**

"_I always knew it!" Seamus' slurred voice rang out just metres away from where Harry sat, under the influence of Polyjuice, his loud voice booming through the half-empty pub. "You don't share a dorm in the same room as Harry Potter and not notice the signs. It was blatantly obvious that he was going to become the next Dark Lord."_

"_I dunno how I didn't see it," Harry's head shot up. It was Ron. Harry numbly shook his head. "I mean, he was our best mate. And now … I can't believe he went Dark." Ron's voice was getting angrier. With a painful stab to his heart Harry could almost see the tips of his ears flare up. "I can't believe the bastard betrayed us."_

"_But …" Hermione's voice drove another dagger into Harry's chest. Surely she would know … Harry knew Ron jumped to conclusions, but Hermione should know. Hermione had always stood with him._

"_There are no buts, Hermione." Seamus slammed the latest Daily Prophet down on the table. "Look!"_

_There was a small sniff. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione nod. "I know, Seamus. I know. But it's just hard for it to sink in. We thought we knew him."_

_Harry stood up abruptly as Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione. His headache was growing again. He had to leave. He couldn't stand here listening to his two best friends betray him. The needed to get out of here. It hurt too much. It was necessary. He needed to do it, but bloody hell, it hurt._

_Harry made a move to push past the two entering the pub in his desperation to get out of there, but was stopped in his tracks by that glistening crimson hair. _

_Ginny. With Dean's arm wrapped around her protectively, his gaze lingering upon her stomach. _

_Her pregnancy had just started to show._

**Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes)**

_NO!_

_No! No! No! No! No! They were dead! How? Why? It was his fault. How could he have let this happen? What was wrong with him? He'd killed them. He'd fucking killed them._

_Harry collapsed to the floor, sobbing, next to the three people who meant most to him, not hearing the shouts, screams and sobs that echoed around him as the pain in his scar rose to such a level that he'd passed out._

**Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)**

"Do you deny it?"

How could he answer? They wouldn't understand! It wasn't a yes or no question.

"Answer, do you deny your guilt in this matter?"

Shaking, Harry raised his eyes to the panel of wizards around him, trying his best to put on a confident front.

"No."

Then darkness as Dementors took a hold of him and pulled him from the room.

**He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)**

"Harry James Potter, you are sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. You shall be Kissed at ten o'clock on Monday morning. Until that time you shall be held in Azkaban."

**Deception (An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)**

Harry's vision swam. He was going to die. Bile rose up in his throat and his face paled. Flashes of what was going on around him filled his mind, but Harry felt numb to it all. He couldn't bring himself to react. Mrs. Weasley's furious sobs could distract him from the fact that he had a week left of his life.

And everyone in the room wished that it could be sooner.

**Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)**

The Dementors weren't here yet. They didn't patrol this area often. Victims of the Kiss no longer posed much interest to them.

Harry pushed himself further into the corner of his cell, cradling his head in his hands, bitter tears dribbling down his face, desperately trying to ignore the wails of the few left to be Kissed and the rhythmic breathing of those who already had.

**  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)  
**

He ignored the unpleasant feel of blood smearing over his face as his jagged fingernails tore at the skin on his forehead. It was the only thing that kept him from becoming more insane than he already was.

He let himself utter a small whimper as his forehead flared in pain once again, though not from the self inflicted scratches cross-crossing it.

**Born in grief**

**Raised in hate**

The Dementor had been feeding off him for several hours now. It was currently delving through Harry's childhood memories. Harry screamed as the towering form of Uncle Vernon drew over him, screaming obscenities at the scared boy of just five years old.

A stab of pain. A woman screaming at him. A waft of a salty sea breeze.

Finally, deciding to feed off some other prey the Dementor let Harry drop to the floor in an exhausted haze.

**Helpless to defy his fate**

Where had it all gone wrong? Harry had tried many times to pinpoint the exact point where his life had collapsed. But he'd never succeeded.

Maybe it was just meant to be like this. Maybe he was just a tool of fate. He had a purpose.

Now it was time to fulfil it.

**Let him run**

**Let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive**

Harry had longed to kill himself. Many nights he'd found himself yearning to plunge a dagger into his own heart.

But he couldn't.

Because that wouldn't be the solution to his problems. Just dying was not enough.

Harry hoped that the Kiss would be.

**And he is not one of us**  
**He has never been one of us**

**He is not part of us**  
**Not our kind**

Harry stared at the cavernous ceiling of Azkaban. He hadn't moved for days, Dementors had to force-feed him in order to keep him alive until Monday.

It didn't really matter to Harry anymore. It was finally going to end. His soul was finally going to be taken.

Part of him was raging inside, desperately trying to think of anyway out of the situation.

The other part of him was relieved. And the relief grew as Tonks opened his cell door, her eyes glistening slightly as the Dementors took his arms, though her face was set in a hard frown.

**Someone once lied to us**

**Now we're not so blind**

Harry kept his gaze to the floor, ignoring the angered boos and jeers that bombarded him.

These people would never know the truth. No one would. Perhaps it was better that way.

**For we knew he would do what he's done**

Harry hadn't known it was going to be public. Once upon a time he'd have been bothered to know that everyone wanted to see this.

But it didn't really matter now. He was never going to get his happily ever after. In real life nobody ever did.

**And we know that he'll never be one of us**

Tonks's frown deepened as Harry's green eyes flickered red, and as Harry's body struggled fiercely against her grip, before the dull green eyes returned and Harry's tired body slumped down in front of the Dementor, defeat radiating from him.

**He is not one of us  
**

Harry turned his head to Tonks, his dull green eyes showing the tiniest flicker of happiness and peace.

"It's over now. He'll be gone. He'll die with me."

**Deception  
**

The Dementor lowered its hood.

**Disgrace  
**

Harry could feel its putrid breath dance across his face.

**Deception  
**

One final tear fell from Harry's eyes as the close proximity of the Dementor drew out his worst memory, the one that had haunted his mind for every waking moment, and shown itself in his nightmares, tearing apart Harry's mind.

Harry gave a small sigh as he felt the Dementor's cold lips clamp down upon his face.

**Disgrace**

_Green eyes flashed red.  
_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_That was all it had taken._

_Two words._

_And Ginny was gone._

_Four more and Ron and Hermione followed. Ginny's last words haunting him forever._

"_Please, Harry, no…"_

**Deception…**


End file.
